


Gundam Wordspills

by hiddencait



Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Pre-ship Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: A reposted collection of "wordspill" fics (aka fics where I turned the font color to white and wrote for ten minutes straight) back from 2008/2009 featuring multiple characters/pairings.First Chapter - "Celebration" featuring Wufei and Sally.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Long Meilan, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to the Sub-Rosa discord for encouraging me to repost these!

**Celebration**

When the fire engines arrived (along with a couple dozen Preventers employees in tow to gleefully view the damage), they were more than a little surprised to discover that the massive pyrotechnic blaze was not, in fact, caused by Preventer Duo Maxwell (who was the usual culprit in these sorts of cases – “these sorts of cases” being any situation where a massive amount of combustibles were exploding at any given time).

Yet, Duo was actually innocent of this particular explosion.

Instead, much to their shock and dismay, they found Preventer Chang Wufei. He was more than a little intoxicated on cheap rice wine and setting off more fireworks than could be found for sale at most small stands.

Most later agreed that it was one of those moments where one desperately wishes they had a camera. Only Sally Po was so prepared, but she quietly chose not to take such blatant advantage of her inebriated partner. The fire department was pointedly reminded to put out the blaze, as (so all the spectators hoped) Wufei was out of everything but sparklers, and the few packs remaining of those didn’t seem like too much of a danger. Then, instead of taking those blackmail-worthy stills, Sally simply drove away the hovering masses of their coworkers and sat down beside the young man.

She didn’t ask, but all the same, he felt compelled to answer her questioning silence.

“It is… the Chinese New Year,” he whispered, his drunken state all but imperceptible. “It was her favorite holiday.”

Sally didn’t need to ask who “she” was as others (all but his fellow former Gundam pilots, really) might have. She and Wufei had been partners for several years now, and he’d told her of his late bride only a few months after they’d been assigned to work with each other. No, she knew all too well who her partner was finally allowing himself to mourn.

So, Sally merely nodded, reached over to take a sip from the last near empty bottle of wine, and carefully lit one of the remaining sparklers for herself.

It was his lost life that he was really “celebrating,” she knew, and no one should ever have to celebrate alone.


	2. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Electricity" featuring Heero.

**Electricity**

Heero sometimes wondered if instead of blood and bone, he bore wire and currents beneath his skin. He’d heard it so often said about him: that he was too fast, too smart, or even too psychotically driven to be human. It somehow made sense for him to be some sort of robot – just an extension of Wing born only to pilot and battle and burn all that stood in their path. He and his strange band of “brothers” might all be considered mere automatons by that reckoning. Running on battle fever, they charged their individual cells until they finally fell to pieces in some distant corner of the stars.

Deep down, though, he knew there did beat a heart within his chest. Or at least he knew that _she_ believed such a thing. And, as even his Relena’s most staunch opponents would agree, once she believed in something, it generally became true. Her faith was a force of nature much more powerful than the lightning he supposed ran through his veins. It was likely the true source of his charge – a generator that left him feeling more human, more alive. She was the true power that had rejuvenated him through one war after another. He knew that he now so desperately needed to be the shield that stood between her fragile skin and the powder keg of the rest of the world.

He accepted that it would likely be the death of him if he ever failed her. If, for some reason, he ever chose not to be where she needed him to, then he would find his circuitry rusting away to nothing.

Then there might as well be no blood or copper to carry that power through him without her to turn the switch.

So, he would strive to be worry of every last touch, every last voltage she could spare to keep him moving, to keep him spinning around her like a helpless satellite in her orbit.


	3. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Transitions" featuring Trowa.

**Transitions**

It had been far easier to make the transition from pilot to clown than anyone but his new brothers might have guessed. For one, Trowa had no true identity before the war, and so, it was no hardship to leave the lonely life of No-Name behind. He had been a soldier only because he was nothing else. Not a son, not a brother, or friend, or lover. Not much of a person at all, really. Just a mercenary with no one to protect but himself.

Now though, now with the war behind him, he’d found those things he’d never had before.

He had a sister: Cathy was as close to him as blood might have been. And hell, sometimes, he had to wonder if she knew something he didn’t in regards to the subject of his birth. There were gaps in the stories he told about her past that always accompanied a long soulful look towards him. Those gaps left him wondering if he might have actually known her before the war, before that blankness where his memories ended. She had even left him to others in a surrogate family of the circus and crew. Though nowhere near the love that Cathy gave him so freely, they were still people he was growing to understand he could be counted on.

And yet, even beyond those civilians, were those few who had made the transition from soldier to person almost easy for Trowa.

Though they might not know it – or at least might never say it aloud, they were his brothers in arms… his fellow pilots… his friends. There was no proper word for them. Those four boys, more men now, he knew, had actually seen _him._ More than a pilot, he’d been a human being. It was something he hadn’t felt since a blond girl with a simple cross necklace had shaken him to the core.

It had been a novel and almost disturbing feeling at first. He’d simply pushed it back in his mind until he could learn to process that feeling. He wasn’t sure if it was Quatre’s quiet affection or Heero’s silent support that had first pulled him out of himself. It was quite possibly both. Either those two or perhaps Duo’s garrulous nature or even Wufei’s unyielding pride. Each pilot, with his own strengths and flaws, had somehow become a part of Trowa without him ever realizing just what was happening.

It was odd, he mused, that it was their gifts, the things that they had passed to him that so helped him find his own humanity, that made it so hard for them to find their own lives. It was an annoying irony at best, but somehow appropriate in light of the chaos that had always been their lot.


End file.
